Bullet Sky O'Connor
Bad Attitude Bullet AKA Bullet-Sky O'Connor Name: Bullet-Sky O'Connor Age: 30 Nationality: Irish-Italian Spouse: Dawn-Marie O'Connor Children: 2 Names Of Children: Serena-Rias O'Connor, Sky Phoenix O'Connor Fighting Style: Powerhouse/High Flyer Role - Models, Undertaker , Jeff Hardy, Goldberg and The Rock, Class: Medium - Heavyweight in the middle of Heavyweight and Light Heavyweight Finishing Moves: Adapts on the Fly (Changes Finishers every now and again) Signatures: Triple German Suplex, Three Amigo's, Spear, Rock Bottom Inspirations, WWS TXW RWU CCE Managers: # Lana # Dawn-Marie O'Connor # Serena-Rias O'Connor # Lita # Layla # Brie Bella # Torrie Wilson # Kelly Kelly # Ashley Massaro Accolades: WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 - WWE 2K15 # Current XVCW Rated-R Undisputed Champion 2015 # 8 Time WWE Champion, # 9 Time Tag Team Champions With The Undertaker and Roman Reigns, # 3 Time World Heavyweight Champion # 4 Time Hardcore Champion # 4 Time Royal Rumble Winner 2008, 2013,2014,2015 # 3 Time Mr.Money In The Bank 2013 ,2014 and 2015 # 2 Time King Of The Ring Winner 2008, # WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 Hall Of Famer WWE 2K16 My Career Mode # NXT Champion # WWE United States Champion # Current Tag Team Champion (with The Rock) # Royal Rumble Winner # Undefeated at Wrestlemania 1-0 WWE 2K16 My Career Mode Wrestlemania Undefeated Streak # Bad Attitude Bullet And Sting Defeated Triple H and Seth Rollins. 1-0 # Bad Attitude Bullet Vs (WWE Undisputed Championship Match) Kayfabe WWE: # 6 Time WWE Champion # 4 Time World Heavyweight Champion # The Hardcore Champion # 3 Intercontinental Champion # 2 Time World Tag Team Champion Biography: Bullet-Sky O'Connor is Currently a Wrestler Who Founded the Wrestling Promotion Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling with his girlfriend about 2 years ago, But When Bullet was 15 Years old off training in a Wrestling Camp, His Parents Were Killed in a Hit and Run Incident, so His Partner now girlfriend Dawn-Marie Took him into her family's home and let him train there, several years went by and when Bullet and his girlfriend were walking home from their Anniversary, he heard someone talking about Murdering this guys family, So he asked the guy what the parents name was, The Guy told him, and When Bullet heard what he had heard He Snapped and Grabbed the guy by his collar Why did he kill his parents, And the Response He Got, Shocked him to the core, Apparently He Was jealous of Everything Bullet Had, He had the Girls He was the captain of every sports clubs, he was the number one Student in the School Wrestling team and he got straight As in school. So He decided to take it out on Bullet's Parents.Bullet Snapped again and Beat the Crap out of the guy Until His Girlfriend Dawn Grabbed His arm and pulled him off the guy and told him he wasn't worth it, Bullet Closed his eyes and breath in and out and then turned his back to the guy, and then turned his head to him and gave him a warning, Saying "If We ever Cross paths again, I will make you regret ever killing my parents" and then him and his girlfriend walked away while the guy laid on the ground. Several Years later Bullet Opened up Xtreme Ultra-Violent Championship Wrestling, and Started to Train New Superstars, and then one day he Saw His Parents Murderer wrestling in the WWE (Storyline based not the real WWE) , so he left his His Girlfriend in Charge of XVCW and took a trip to WWE. When He Got to the WWE his first match was a 3v1 handicap Match, the match didn't last long Bullet Ended the match in 3 minutes flat without even taking off his jacket or Glasses, after the Squash Match He Cut A Promo and Called out his Parents Murderer, Christopher Torres and told him that he would make his life a living hell, But Christopher Didnt learn his lesson from the last time they met and pushed Bullet's Buttons and mentioned his parents again , Bullet Knocked him out and Said See you next week punk And We have a Match At WWE Relinquished in a 60 minute Iron Man Match, Which Bullet Won 5-3, After that Bullet Went onto Win the WWE Championship 6 Times, The World Heavyweight championship 4 times The Hardcore and Intercontinental Championship 3 Times and the World Tag Team Championship twice Before Returning back To XVCW. What Motivates Bullet To Keep Wrestling Is Because of His Parents and His Grandparents who were also Wrestlers, so every match he wrestles he dedicates it to his parents.